FFVI: Ruination
by Zephyrsword
Summary: A band of elite espers, the 5 Great Dragons, seek to destroy humankind after they were banished from the world. Features the return of the entire Final Fantasy 6 cast, with a few bonuses. Contains some tasteful shipping and some TF. You have been warned!
1. Perspectives I: Espers

**Perspective I: Espers**

Over the course of several years, life had appeared somewhat settled in the world of balance. It was hard to believe that the planet once suffered an atrocious calamity which ripped the planets face of beauty and balance causing it to rot with impurity and ruin.

It was mid-autumn, and the weather was turning colder and more miserable. After the calamity, the few remaining espers thrived in a secerative cavern embedded in the planet. How exactly, they survived still remains a mystery after the illeged ruination of magic from the world.

"Dear friends," Bahamut Zero called down to his followers atop a craggy cliff face. The mint glow of the crystals hanging on the walls highlighted his shiny silver armour "I have an announcement as of today,"

The espers began bickering between each other. Several of the espers included Shiva, Ifrit, Unicorn and another strange dragon-like esper along with many others. "Today, after many years of hiding I will leave this cavern. It has been too long that we have hidden away ourselves from the prying eyes of the humans and I wish to begin by seeking a truce,"Shiva was the most questioning and honest of the lot. If there was something that she felt went against her morales she was well known for speaking out for herself and the other espers, which were far more timid and easily dragon-like esper yawned at Bahamut Zero's plight.

"Zanpaktezar. I see you disapprove?"

"I do. Who do you think caused us to near the verge of extinction in the first place?" Zanpaktezar continued "As one of the great dragon espers yourself Bahamut Zero you should

know this. The others have be rebelling against their actions for a long time and you offer the bloodied hand a truce!" He snapped and growled in aggression. "And what of the human

that rotted this world to ruin? And the others that enslaved

the espers into their command!"

The room became quiet. Ifrit belched fire onto the ground in rejection. "WASN'T IT THE HUMANS THAT SAVED US?" Ifrit had a habit of shouting every word he spoke, but the espers were used to his loud and reckless voice.

"Zanpaktezar. Learn your manners." Bahamut Zero scolded. "I have faith in the humans. Tommorrow I shall show you all that they are docile creatures."

Bahamut Zero smiled; it seemed more like a sly grin due to his fearsome appearance but the other espers heralded his announcement. Zanpaktezar, strangely, also smiled. _"And with that, I can finally put the crests to use,"_


	2. Perspectives II: Figaro

**Perspective II: Figaro**

Beyond the cave, out in the vast desert, to the castle of humankind, Figaro castle housed a king, Edgar who served as a wonderous fellow swimming with politeness and a ladies man, as of yet to find a proper girlfriend however. You would think with the riches and lifestyle he would have found one by now. He was dressed in a fabulous lime and cyan uniform and his long blonde hair hung from his shoulder, tied neatly with ribbons. His face appeared saddened for some reason or another but his allowance to dabble in his own thoughts was interrupted by a man who approached him. "My liege," A nobleman stepped up to heed his depressed state "What bothers you? You lack of appetite over the past days are cause of concern,"

Edgar sighed. What bothered him felt so _trivial _and he didn't want to announce such a petty burden to another man of formality. "I feel it would be inappropriate to discuss right now, Charles."

"I understand. As your chancellor and advisor I must stress that your burdens, even untold will affect the morale of your kingdom."The nobleman, Charles suggested.

"What brings you here anyway?" Edgar asked.

Charles nodded and smiled "I was just about to get onto that!" He handed a ruggedly folded letter to the young king.

Edgar looked at it momentarily witnessing several inked fingerprints on it. "This is..." Edgar had an intuition of who the letter was from. He quickly pulled of the wax seal and unfolded the letter, reading it quietly to himself.

"_Dear brother,_

_I received word that Terra would eventually be returning to Narshe from Mobliz right now to see Katerans little Chocobo and wanted me to do the honours of writing this note to you. Terra really likes furry cute things doesn't she? Why am I telling you this? Well Kateran made me write it when I kinda screwed up when I urm..._

_Well the point is mistakes were made and she forced me to write this note. I hope I can find it soon though... _

_Ain't she cute! She's so shy! But don't tell her I said that or I'll get a whoppin' again. I might have the muscle but I can't handle these woman like you can._

_ ~Sabin_

_P.S: We should really pay a visit sometime, or have a reunion or something. With you being as busy as you are nowadays, we should come visit sometime!"_

For some reason, the note saddened the king. "What is this feeling? My requisition for my brother or...?"

Edgar couldn't remain seated for much longer. "King Edgar, where are you going?"

"I must depart from this place for a short while, I give my charges to you, the chancellor for the time being."

He headed towards the door. "But Edgar!" Charles shouted back.

"I need to thank you for showing me that letter Charles. With that, I can reclaim my old energy. I will return... promise."

As he walked down the stairs of the castle, he crossed paths with a strange cloaked figure that he had never seen before.

"Ssssssorry Lord Edgar, best of luck on your journeyyyyy..."

The voice emitting from the robe frightened him a little, but he thouht nothing of it as he marched on. At the stables, he reigned an armoured Chocobo and rode off into the sands.

Meanwhile, in the small town of Figaro, the home of the returners, Locke had returned from his errands. "I'm back!"

A young woman peered behind the doorway to Locke at the front door. "Welcome home!" She welcomed, gesturing him to come in, giving him a hug on the way.

"Thanks Rachel," Locke hung up his blue jacket and followed her to the living room.

"So how was your treasure hunt? What did you find?" Rachel asked beaming a warm smile at him.

Locke shuffled his hand in his pocket and drew a silver pendant. "It's not much. But I got you this," Locke blushed as he handed it to her. "Where did you find this?" She asked, admiring the leviathan engraved into the metal.

"Figaro caverns," Locke replied.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Locke left Rachel to look at the pendant "I'll get it," Locke crept up towards the door and slowly opened it, revealing a blonde-haired woman. "Ahhh! Celes! You frightened me!"

"Oh I did? I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Celes began to worry.

"Hey, hey, it's no problem. What did you come here for? Do you want to come inside?" Locke asked shyly "That is, unless..."

"I'm sorry," Celes replied "But I came to ask you if you knew anything about a "strange pet" roaming Narshe in the night hours, since you travel alot"

"Can't really help you there sorry, I haven't visited Narshe as much as I'd like to lately," Locked replied regrettably. "Why ask me anyway?"

"Oh," Celes clasped her hands together "Well you know Kateran?"

"No sorry, I don't,"

"You haven't? Sabin's fiancee!" Celes replied.

"What!" Locke was taken aback "When did he...?"

"It's a long story," Celes continued "Kateran asked me specifically to help her find her lost pet Chocobo. She suspects the strange pet rumours are actual sightings of it. It's only a little one and it won't do it good on it's own,"

"Sure I can help out!" Locke replied.

"Really!"

"NO WAY!" A familiar voice shouted from behind Locke's bandanna. It was Rachel. She appeared angered and furious. "There's absolutely no way I can let you go liaising without my consent Locke! Are you forgetting that this week is our anniversary! You'll never make it back from Narshe by tommorrow!"

"Oh damn, yeah that's right," Locke seemed embaressed as the memory came to him "I'm sorry Celes, it's our first anniversary,"

"No don't worry Locke , that's entirely fine,"

Within moments the door was slammed in her face. Rachel's hostile eye's winced envy. It was time to head back to Narshe, which lie across the ocean. It would take several days to get there by boat. Sometimes she wished Setzer was around to wisk her away on his airship, but chances would have it that the trip wouldn't be free and when it came to women Setzer could easily settle for one thing other that gold.


	3. Perspectives III: Betrayal

**Perspectives III: Betrayal**

At Figaro castle the chancellor, Charles, was maintaining authority in Edgar's absence. The castle for the most part was well run with him, he had done the work countless times before. One of the guards approached him and quickly saluted. "Sir!" The guard stated. 2A dragon has been sighted in the airspace of Figaro,"

"A what!" Charles replied "Monitor the situation for now. It would be wrong to act in violence against something that has not attacked us,"

"Yes sir!" The soldier responded before marching back to his post.

Bahamut Zero looked down on the humans in the castle. He was able to send an image of his witness to the Espers in the cavern. The espers leaned towards a pool of water which displayed the image. Thanks to them being espers, their magic powers deemed extermely useful.

Back at Figaro castle, the strange cloaked man that approached King Edgar earlier had approached the Chancellor. "Pleaseeeee," The figure murmured.

"What are you doing up here? This is restricted..."

"Pleaseeee you mussst help meeeee...," The hooded man interrupted.

Without warning, he held our a silver emblem attached to ribbon with the image of a mirror engraved upon it.

"Hey what are you...!"

"MIRROR! SHINE YOUR LIGHT" A great light consumed the room momentarily, causing the soldiers nearby to take note and rush to his aid.

Soldiers came running to his aid. Within moments the bright spark from the emblem had cleared. The chancellor stood there bewildered trying to comprehend. "What is this folley you're trying to play at!"The Chancellor cried in anger as the soldiers surrounded the hooded man "Take him away!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers complied and dragged the criminal down the stairs . "NOOOOO! DON'T DO THIS! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Another soldier came marching to Charles for more orders. "Sorry to be of bother sir, but is there any further action we should take?"

"Yes. Open fire."

"Sir, what?" The soldier looked surprised "But you just told the others to..."

"That's an order. We must protect our peoples interests in a safe world." Charles continued. His tone appeared more hostile than it was previously, perhaps the affliction to so many bad things in a single day had singed his good mood.

The soldier approached a cannon on the lower deck of the castle. Another looked at him and wondered what an earth he was doing. "Hey, we were given orders to...!"

"Seems that order was cancelled for whatever reason. Now the chancellor has ordered an attack. Spread the word to fire!"

"If you insist,"

It wasn't long until word spread around quickly. Bahamut Zero noticed the soldiers, who appeared to be ants from his altitude scuttling around as if they had boiling water thrown on them and were angry. Zanpaktezar began to grin. _So the instruments do work_.

Without warning, a bullet was fired from the machine guns of the castle fort, before Bahamut Zero could react, his wings were struck by several of them. It had been too long since he had felt pain, and a reminder of agony felt more painful than it normally would. His eyes widened in fear, his armour was proud, but it was not yet used to the impact after so many years in hibernation.

The espers were powerless to help. All they could do was watch as Bahamut tried his best to avert the other bullets, but with his wings damaged, he was losing altitude, and quickly. The image he was displaying them began to fade as he lost energy.

"Quickly! Dive Figaro castle!" Charles added.

"Yes Sir!"

The remaining soldiers on the rooftops took cover as the castle began to withdraw into the sands. The great fans pushed away the sand, allowing it to bury, avoiding the impact of the large esper.

"Bahamut Zero is strong, but like the rest of us still recovering magical energy and still very much vunerable. And that my friends is the moral of our story," Zanpaktezar announced.

Ifrit stumbled forward "ZANPAKTEZAR," he shouted "TELL US WHAT WE MUST DO,"

"First we need to retrieve Bahamut Zero from the sands of Figaro before he is harmed further in the state he is in,"

Shiva looked at in curiosity. _You had this all planned out from the beginning, haven't you?_


	4. Perspectives IV: Otherworld

Perspectives IV: Otherworld

Meanwhile, in a far-off land on the oceans' torrent a ship fought against the waves. A huge crustacean-monster veered it's head from the soggy depths and struck the ship with it's heavy claw like a dog trying to pry the contents of a hermit crabs shell. Rain was yet another obstacle, as if to tease the ship's misfortune. However, it was not misfortune alone that was set out to create havoc for the passengers riding it...

A man bravely clung for his life on the mast of the ship, and looked out onwards to the menacing red monster in front of him, before drawing his attention elsewhere. His free arm was out, clinging onto a woman with pink hair. "Hang on Lenna!" he cried, trying his best to keep standing while holding on to her, to prevent her falling off of the ship. The rain continuously tried to snatch sight from him, forcing him to shield his eyes. "I'm hanging on!" Lenna cried back, trying to overpower the noise of the storm "I'm more worried about Faris and Krile!"

Lightning struck again. The man felt a great push as the wave toppled him over, causing him to lose footing. The ship was commanding an effortless job of scooping him from his feet with the force of the waves, contributed both by the storm and by the monster that was attacking them.

He then heard a cry from above him, from the deck. "This storm's a bloody omen! Bartz! I'm trusting you keep Lenna safe!"

Bartz knew that he was trying his best, but he also knew others were depending on him too.

"If I had it my way, I'd fry the bastard. But it seems if I were t'do that than Syldra would also be the conductor, as well as use soaked by the rain,"

The waves calmed for a moment or two, allowing Bartz and Lenna to stand up.

_("This isn't right,")_ Bartz thought to himself. Indeed the water was still gushing from the force of the winds, but the red creature was nowhere to be seen.

The ship's steed, Syldra, became anxious. It had become tired and battered from the attack of the creature and could still feel it nearby, causing panic.

Krile came out from the stairs heading down below the ship and heard the cries of the dragon. "She say's it hasn't gone yet,"

"Just as I thought," Bartz replied, causing yet more worry.

As if things couldn't get worse, Bartz and Lenna felt the ship crack it two like a broken neck, and a huge rift of energy tore the ship asunder, surging the crustacean-monster from hiding and launching itself into the air. Lenna and Bartz looked on at each other from both sides of the ship halves. Words escaped them on what had just happened, and before Bartz knew it, all sight of Lenna was taken from him when the red fiend came crashing down, like a whale, back onto the ship, rupturing a greater hole in it. A huge torrent of water erupted from the impact and cut away sight from the other sight. Bartz was knocked from his feet as the mast splintered into two halves, and Krile tumbled down the stairs.

Bartz felt unconciousness enshroud him. Faris looked below at the wreckage of her ship in disbelief before being thrown from the wheel and was lauched into the fencing of the upper deck. "Dammit..." Bartz cried weakly as the water began to lap onto his face "...It can't end this way..."

He felt the world fade to black. He feared he would not wake up again.

Warm lights of blue, purple and pink began to bathe his eyes washing and melding before fading into a shining light amongst the black. Bartz felt as if he was floating, it reminded him of the time he was trapped in the void. As the light grew brighter, Bartz began to feel warmer, before hearing a familiar voice.

"_Do not forget the affinity of the wind, ride the wisdom that resides in your heart,"_

Bartz was, or used to, serve as one of the Four Warriors of Dawn, issued powers by the crystals. His chosen affinity was of the wind, which reflected his carefree nature. It was that in the end which was what was able to destroy the evil Lord Exdeath.

"_The worlds will rely on it,"_

But the next phrase the light spoke made no sense. Exdeath had been slain a year previously, and even so the worlds that were torn in two were eventually sown back together with the only difference that the espers were rebirthed to the world by the crystals.

"_A great threat is drawn it's sword, pointed at the ruination of allies and worlds alike. A greater evil than you have ever faced,"_

That wasn't possible. Bartz had lost so many during his fight against Exdeath, yet again the mention of multiple world talk was brought up. Was is really possible there was more than his own?

"_Now go... ride the winds..."_

The voice and light seemed to slowly fade away. Bartz felt himself fade from the dream as well.

(_What could this all mean?)_


	5. Wings of Narshe I: Wonderland

**Wings of Narshe I: Wonderland**

A strange creature emitted a cry which awakened Bartz frm his sleep. His face was caked in sand, he could feel his body being nudged over by a large, wet head.

"Hey Syldra," Bartz rolled over. His body still ached with agony. With his eyes looking straight up to the sky as he lay on the sandy terrain of the beach, he saw the dark clouds thunder across the sky. Snow Clouds. He realized that for a beach, it was cold. Slydra seemed to wait patiently for him to stand like a giant puppy. Bartz stood up quickly and glanced around, remembering there were other people with him on board.

"Damn it. Faris! Krile! Lenna!" He cried into the distance. Circling around, they were no where to be seen. All he caught eye of was the remnants of the ship mast, splintered in two. It looked as is the ship had been strewn a long distance across the beach, and most likely in the ocean. Slydra interrupted Bartz again, lowering it's head and opening it's mouth, presenting a torn pendant. _("Is that Lenna's or Faris' pendant?")_ Bartz thought to himself, unsure.

Lenna and Faris where the daughters of King Tycoon of the kingdom of the same name and their birthright was proven with specially crafted golden pendants, both being exactly the same. However, this one had been under severe punishment of nature; the crimson red ribbon was torn and wet, soaked in mud from resting probably at the bottom of the ocean in silt and mud. The gold platings shine was also dulled, tarnished by yet more water and mud.

"Slydra, while I may not be so good at speaking to you like Krile or Faris can, but thanks. Will you help me search for your friends?"

The sea creature seemed to nod in understanding. It then suddenly turned, hung for a moment and clumsly dived, soaking Bartz with a spray of cold water. Getting wet in a cold and damp atmosphere was extremely punishing. Bartz sneezed and began to shiver before trying to shake off what water droplets he could before continuing on. He still had the pendant, clutched in his hand, a cold reminder of the problems he now faced. Although he had never before had a chance to take a good look at it and gazed upon it's glorious. Upon it were a dash of wind swirls, a representation of the Tycoon kingdoms guard of the wind crystal. They formed the symbol of the Hiryuu, the pride and joy of King Tycoon.

Part of him hoped that Syldra wouldn't find anything, anything in the ocean would most likely be dead. But the pendant's wet state caused him to think the worst.

There was no time right now to be spending on doubt and worry. What mattered to him right now was that he remained alive and he had to find out if the others had managed to survive. The area around him was wide, mountains scattered ahead and the area was cold. The grass was yellow and dry, battle-hardened from multiple snowfalls. There were a few trees around, but for the mostpart they were leafless, perhaps and indication of the season. In the distance he could see a cluster of mountains and beneath them, harboured what looked like a large town built against it, smoke rising from the chimneys of warm burning fires. On the field he noticed it had begun to snow. _As__ if things couldn't get any worse. _He hastened his pace as much as his battered legs refused.


	6. Wings of Narshe II: The Chocobo

**Wings of Narshe II: Chocobo**

At Sabin's hometown of Narshe, Celes had arrived at the door of his house and she briefly knocked against the varnished wood. The building was overall well kept. After a few moments, she heard the quick fumbling of padlocks unlocking before the door opened.

There in front of her, she saw a tall woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in blue robes, covering her body. Around her neck she wore a plain pendant, of a copper colour. It had a plain face, like a coin without the embedded design. "Hello?" The woman poked here head through the crack in the door. "I'm Celes, friend of Sabin. You are Kateran right?" She asked.

"Yes I am," Kateran modestly replied opening the door further "He told me about you,"

"Is Sabin in right now?" Celes asked.

"Sadly no," Kateran frowned "He went meditating in the fields of Narshe,"

_("Still as diligent as ever,")_ Celes thought to herself.

"Although," Kateran continued "The hard snowfall is to start soon, so I doubt he'd be much longer. Would you like to come in?" Since Sabin hadn't returned yet, it would do no good to stay outside and wait in the freezing cold so Celes accepted the kind offer. Kateran guided her inside.

The coal fire in the living room was wondrous. The interior was mainly wooden, stained dark beams held up the ceiling. Kateran sat down in an armchair adjacent to the fire. "Please, find yourself a place to sit," She urged.  
Celes quickly did as she was told. "So," Kateran resumed her inquiry " Sabin tells me you helped him in defeating Kefka?"  
"Yes, but it wasn't just me, several others too."  
"Oh really?" Kateran wondered, curious "Who were they?"  
Celes still remembered each and every name vividly "Locke, Setzer, Umaro and Mog, Cyan, Edgar of Figaro and Terra. Each and every one I'm indebted to."  
Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a heavy knock at the door. "Sounds like my Sabin," Kateran presumed.

Before she went to answer the door she turned to Celes and presented a strange pendant; similar to the one Locke had salvaged for Rachel but Celes hadn't caught eye of it at the time and thought nothing of it.

"What is this?" Celes asked with curiosity. She looked up at Kateran's necklace, it looked similar but this one was Silver instead, with the design of a bird like- creature with four talons, a pair of wings and a reptilian tail.  
"A good luck charm," Kateran revealed.  
"But..."  
"Consider it a thanks for offering to help me. Just take it."  
"It's not a problem but... It looks valueable. I can't take this from you!" Celes replied.  
"Look just..." Kateran was interrupted again by a knock at the door. Kateran sighed with annoyance went over to the door and opened it. She saw Sabin carry Bartz.  
"Oh my, what happened!" She asked.  
"It's a long story. Let's hurry up and help this man, I will tell on the way,"

It was a long night. The snow storm had transformed into a blizzard overnight and Sabin and Celes tended to his wounds.  
"I see," Katerans face remained glum.  
"You're still worried about the Chocobo arn't you?" Sabin predicted.  
"It's just this storm. While it's not in my interest to set out and look for him during it, birds as small as him don't do well in the cold," Kateran had become worried.  
"Don't worry, I'll find him." Celes replied "I'll have to leave the tending of wounds to you,"  
"Celes, alone it is too dangerous for you, I will also come," Sabin objected.  
"What about me!" Bartz detested rising from the bed.  
"You still need to recover," Sabin ushered.  
"I'm grateful for that, but I can't sit here if I can be of help some way!" Bartz rebelled.  
"Suit yourself," Sabin replied turning away from him "You may be selfless but you are also putting yourself at risk. I will not stop you, but I'm hoping you are aware of those risks,"

Sabin was unaware of Bartz's former talents, and at that, his true potential, concerning the events of quelling Exdeath and restoring his world from the void. He had suffered plenty more than a few cut wounds.

"Alright then. Kateran, stay here," Sabin requested.  
She quickly nodded and approached Bartz and grabbed his left hand _("This new boy seems oblivious enough,")_. In his hand, she placed a silver pendant, the same one she had tried to offer Celes into taking earlier. Before Bartz could say anything, she simpled murmured "A goodluck charm," And pushed him away with Sabin and Celes.  
Strangely, it's shape, size and design instantly reminded him of the tycoon pendant. It was similar, but the tycoon one was made of a gold material instead, and embossed with a different emblem.  
"Hurry up and let's go!" Sabin shouted out of the blue.  
Bartz quickly put the object away and followed Sabin and Celes out through the door into the snow. the ravaging blizzard was still rampant, and it was an instant fight against the weather. Kateran smiled and waved as she saw them go, before closing the door. She leaned he back against it and thought to herself. And so it begins...

Zanpaktezar the esper dragon looked into the pool of water. The other espers had begun to work around, assigned on various tasks. Bahamut Zero had been dragged back to the cave and was having his wounds tended to by the Esper Ki-rin.  
"It would seem one of my associates has issued the emblem trap as planned."  
"What exactly does it do?" Shiva asked.  
"As you may already know, there are several other dragons besides I and over the course of our time we spent it in studing the total extinguishment of the human race," The dragon continued "We discovered technology that crosses the worlds, too dangerous to contain in one. There are many more worlds than just these. How many exactly, I cannot say. To prevent the calamity the codes of the universe were torn from the pages and scattered across various zones to prevent misuse. The emblem I speak of is technology we developed using the puzzle pieces of two particular worlds."

"Is travel between worlds really possible?" Shiva wondered in awe at the possibility.

"Yes, but only the dragon-kin espers are able to cross worlds or bring others with them. With that ability in hand, we could harvest informationand relics we collected. It's far from complete, but we are able to rebirth deceased espers; blight them; by using vessels,"  
Shiva was shocked and suprised "So you intend to use the humans as vessel?... but wait, does that mean we were all once human?"  
"Yes..." Zanpaktexar confirmed "We overcame our being as ignorant humans and were chosen to conduct a superior race of esper,"  
"So you plan to recreate that event?" Shiva felt somewhat displeased with the rational idea. The humans did not deserve such a reduction as extereme as extinction, but on the other hand a world of espers would be a peaceful one.  
"Any filth that rebel against this ideal will be _blighted_"


	7. Wings of Narshe III: Tritoch

**Wings of Narshe III: Tritoch**

At the north end of Narshe Sabin, Bartz and Celes had reached the entrance of the cavern, despite spending a good deal of time. As they did so, dawn had begun to already break and light began to trickle down through the clouds. Bartz had explained his own situation to Celes on the way. "I see," She thought aloud "But Tycoon and Bal are not kingdoms of this world,"  
"This makes no sense to me!" Bartz became somewhat passively frustrated. All his previous memories of his life and his friends were too vivid to be a dream, and it had begun to confuse him.

"You should calm down," Sabin recommended "When the time comes you will find your answers. Right now we've reached the Narshe caverns. If a chocobo would go anywhere to escape a blizzard on this island, it would be here,"  
"But the cave is also a home to monsters," Celes added "Still up to it Bartz?"  
"Of course,"

Fortunately the somewhat gloomy caverns were lit by torches. In the past used as a mine for ore, so the early areas of Narshe caverns had it's rooftop held up with beams, and tracks for a minecart were still present. "I hear something," Bartz spoke out from the darkness, clutching his sheathed sword.  
"I don't hear any..."  
**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**  
"...now I hear it!" Sabin barely managed to finish his sentence. Bartz, with his sword drawn leapt like a flash of lightning at the shadow in front of them. Before Celes or Sabin could get a word in, the monster was already cut down. "Unbelievable," Sabin uttered.

They gathered around the corpse, which turned out to be a Mag Roader, a large muscular purple beast with bizarre wheels attached to it's legs. "I didn't think you had it in you," Celes applauded.  
"Thanks" Bartz blushed a little feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"Where did you learn that technique?" Sabin asked.  
"A friend. A long lost friend of mine,by the name of Kelger,"

Celes caught eye under the light of the torches at a shiny coin-like object on the ground. A familiar one. "This is Kateran's pendant," It was the same one that the woman had tried to give to her, but she refused. She scooped it up from the ground.  
"Hmmm... really?" Sabin wondered.  
"Oh, must of fell out my pocket while fighting. She gave it to me before I left to help you guys,"  
"Kateran tried to give this to me too," Celes wondered.  
"She said it was a good luck charm, thats probably why she was so determined to pass it off onto us. It's seemed to help a whole deal so far," Bartz concluded.  
Celes placed the pendant around her neck for safekeeping. "I guess I'll keep ahold of it until we get back,"

_Kweh!_

A voice of a small bird echoed the caverns. "Well now we know for certain that the chocobo is here," Sabin concluded, feeling somewhat relieved.  
Bartz inspected the ground. Celes looked at him oddly "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I own a chocobo of my own and well. I have ways of finding it when it goes off on it's own,"  
Sabin presented a big grin "I'll take back what i said about you Bartz. You've been more help to us than I had ever expected,"  
Bartz began tracing the well hidden chocobo footprints to the inner depths of the cave.

_Kweh!_

The voice of the bird grew louder as they grew closer. "Wait a second..." Bartz held out his hand "The tracks seem to end here,"  
He looked around to see if he could find another lead. "The dirt terrain further in isn't nearly as soft as the outer areas, it's impossible to track footsteps from here,"  
This part of the caverns was exceptionally dark as well. The mining theme departed from this particular area of the cavern, perhaps an uncharted territory or one to dangerous to work in. And because of that, there was little lighting. The cavern now offered them a split path, left and right.  
"So what now?" Bartz asked.

"We'll have to split up from here. Celes, take the right path."  
"Got it," Celes replied instantly moving down the corridor.  
"Will she be alright?" Bartz inquired, unsure of Sabin's decision.  
"Despite how her appearance makes out, she is much stronger than what you would expect. I have faith in her," Sabin replied, taking the left path "Will you follow?"  
"Y-yes," Bartz wasn't entirely convinced. Something about the cavern bothered him. It reminded him of the time when he was one of the four warriors of dawn, the feeling he had of approaching the last crystal of earth, prior to it shattering to pieces.

The tunnel was too long, there wasn't much of interest besides a few monsters, mainly rats. "A dead end," Sabin confirmed "No use but to head back,"  
As they began to turn around, they bared witness to a blood-curdling scream. "Dammit, CELES!" Sabin cried as he began to run as fast as he could, through the tunnel. Bartz followed behind him.

The path felt endless, the panic of the situation made seconds feel like minutes and minutes turned to hours. "Do you hear that?" Bartz said as he heard a large rumble of noise emerging from the other corridor. A huge shriek followed, piercing the entire cavern causing countless monsters within the cavern to flee, ignoring Bartz and Sabin standing there. They were gripped in fear.  
"I've never seen anything like this!" Sabin began to worry now.

At long last they reached a large space in the cavern. Light from the morning day trickled from the rooftop and thus, snow had found it's way in. With that said, the room was noticeably more cold than the others. Great chasms, endlessly deep were also commonplace. Celes was still no where to be seen, causing Sabin to think the worst. In the corner of the room, ruffled into a yellow, frightened ball was the Chocobo.

Again they heard the same piercing cry. It was much closer, and much more frightening. A huge bird-like fiend, adorned in royal blue and green feathers flew upwards from the bottom of the chasm. It hadn't yet noticed Bartz and Sabin's presence.  
"What is that!" Bartz whispered, trying not to raise his voice so the creature would notice.  
"Tritoch, an Esper, was supposed to be dead," Sabin revealed "They were all supposed to have died out when magic disappeared from this world,"

The world Bartz had come from was the complete opposite. After the void was vanquished, the espers were rebirthed into living beings. Hence, Slydra's return. He hastily explained to Sabin his own case.

"If that were true it would make more sense,"

Tritoch looked for a while at an object on the floor. "Hey, wasn't that the pendant Celes was wearing?"  
The fiend seemed to look at it in disgust, it's eyes glowed an angry pearl-blue. It opened it's beak preparing to fire at it.

"Hey stop that!" Bartz shouted"  
"Wait don't do that!" Sabin didn't want to endanger anyone else.  
The bird turned it's head around towards the noise. It lifted it's wings up in the air and beated the ground, creating an gush of wind.  
"Oh crap, it's coming this way," Bartz realized.  
"What did I tell you?" Sabin reprimanded.

Unexpectedly, Tritoch's attention was drawn by the helpless chocobo in the corner, whimpering. It launched itself towards it, with it's talons drawn. "Stop this!" Without thinking, Sabin threw himself in front of the Chocobo to prevent harm to the innocent creature. With his eyes closed, he expected the worst, but nothing more happened.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Tritoch close up, it's drawn talons millimeters away from his chest. Up close, it didn't feel so nearly as intimidating. In a rush, Bartz used the oppotunity to examine the cliff edge of the chasm in order to find Celes, but the darkness that consumed them made things to difficult to make it out. His eye was then caught on the pendant on the floor, which were merely remnants. _("Celes... no...")_


	8. Wings of Narshe IV: Confusion

**Wings of Narshe IV: Confusion**

Tritoch pulled back it's foot and began to charge another elemental beam from it's jaw, this time fire. "Oh no you don't!" Bartz cried, taking notice and leaping behind it.  
It wasn't long before Tritoch took note at Bartz jumping up behind him, and instead aimed for the air. The fireball hit the thin roofing, flooding in more light and causing debris of rocks to come crashing down. Bartz's action was dampened by Tritoch's strange tactic, which caused him to flaw his jump, and rather than severing it's entire wing off; he only grazed a wound to it's wing causing spewing magical energy.

Tritoch gave another cry in pain and gave another gush of it's wings, pushing Bartz backwards. Before he could pull himself to his feet, the bird had already lifted itself in the air, before crashing through the roof.  
A further shower of rocks and debris forced Bartz and Sabin to dodge, becoming slightly disorientated over the ordeal.

After a while, waiting for the rocks to stop falling, Sabin got up and walked over to Bartz, and offered his hand. Bartz gave his and eventually he found himself on his feet again.  
"Damn it!" Bartz continued to curse.  
"Don't blame yourself for this. If anything, it's my fault," Sabin frowned.  
Bartz still felt partially to blame. He stepped over to the remnants of Celes' pendant. The metallic silver seemed to have corroded to a rusty brown, almost copper. He flipped it over from it's plain face...

...only to see another plain face. Bartz wondered for a moment. He assured himself that previously, there was an image on it. But it was likely it could have been burned off. He picked it up and pocketed it for safekeeping. With the monster out of the way, he then proceeded to inspect the chasm pitfalls again. He still couldn't see a thing, despite the new light that had flooded in the room. While Bartz did so, Sabin proceeded to scoop the small Chocobo in his hands.

"Celes! Are you down there!" Bartz cried.  
He stood peering down the chasm for a moment, but no-one answered. "If anything, she would have fallen down here," Bartz wondered.  
Sabin ran over to Bartz and handed him the Chocobo before attempting to pull himself down the cliff. "Wait, what are you doing! You don't know how deep that is!" Bartz warned.  
"Celes could still be alive down there!" Sabin shouted.  
"Even if that were true. How do you expect to bring her and yourself back up safely?" An odd feeling began to stick behind Bartz mind as he began lecturing Sabin, but he couldn't make out what it was. "I think we should take the chocobo home and get help," Bartz suggested.

Sabin suddenly turned pale. "The town... the town is in danger!"  
"What the!"  
"I'll explain on the way, we can come back for help here afterwards!"  
Sabin ran quickly out of the cavern and Bartz stumbled behind, carrying the little chocobo under his arm.

Sabin had realized that the Narshe caverns was extremely close to the town, and which Tritoch out in the environment, the violent Esper could easily take out the town.

"There it is! The exit!" The light began to flood Sabin and Bartz eyes before their ears were filled with what they had hoped hadn't; screams.  
"No..." Sabin became speechless.

They hurried down towards smoke rising from the town, only to find a building decimated, in ruins. Tritoch was there, looking down on the single burning building. Of all places...

"KATERAN!" Sabin began running faster than ever. Still holding the chocobo, Bartz glanced around at the people running from their homes, in fear of being next. The bird under his arm was also becoming more and more restless before quickly following Sabin.

Sabin saw Kateran outside the building unharmed. She seemed to stare straight into the eyes of Tritoch, unaware of Sabin's presence.

"So it is true then? They do work. Deegor did his job well,"

Sabin heard the odd words from her mouth. Tritoch screamed aggressively back at Kateran. She took note then of Sabin and Bartz to the side of her before looking towards the Esper. "Go on then, flee. Before they kill you."

Oddly the bird complied, and despite being still wounded and battered took wing and left the area despite Kateran's excessively hostile attitude towards it. "Kateran are you alright!"  
Before Sabin could say any more, Kateran moved close towards Sabin, placing her finger on his nose. "I'm fine,"  
"What are you...?" Sabin began to wonder what was going on.  
"I'm totally fine honey..." Kateran then followed up by hugging him.

As Bartz watched, the feeling at the back of his mind became more and more vivid. Something about the ordeal didn't feel right in the slightest. Something didn't feel right about Kateran either.  
"Kateran, who is this 'Deegor'? And how do you know that Esper?" Sabin asked.  
"Hush darling," Kateran replied, now completely behind him, holding his arms.

Bartz began to think to himself. All these events were confusing. From being seemingly warped to another world, the word of danger from the light in his dream, followed by the events with Sabin, Celes, Kateran, the pendant and the Chocobo.

Then, as he put it together in his mind, it fit. Bartz looked at the Chocobo in his arm. It felt irrational and creul from logic, but his heart told him otherwise. It was also the only chance he had of understanding the situation.

Using his free hand, he drew his sword and first pointed it towards Kateran, before aiming it at the Chocobo. Somehow, despite Kateran's engrossed rendezvous with Sabin, she suddenly gave a cry of dispear.


	9. Wings of Narshe V: The Truth

**Wings of Narshe V: The Truth**

Bartz found himself in a difficult position at raising his sword to a Chocobo. It was difficult because he loved the creatures, but his heart began digging him. Sabin was frantic in disbelief, but Bartz continued to plunge the sword until...

Bartz felt the sword hit something hard, with a loud clang. The chocobo held out it's wing, as if to guard the oncoming sword. The tip of the sword touched the edge of it, without the bird suffering a scratch.

"Well done," a creepy voice emitted from the Chocobo. "And how long exactly did it take you to figure me out?"

Bartz quickly let go of it, he didn't know what he was holding anymore. "Who or what are you?" Bartz asked calmly.

"I am Deegor," It said "One of the five great Dragon Espers!" In a shine of light, he revealed his true form, a small dragon covered in solid armour, and solid wings for arms.

"So this is the Deegor you spoke of," Sabin looked at the Esper with his back turned from his wife, who was smiling again behind him "What else have you been hiding from me!"

"Ha! I'm surprised she managed to keep the act up as long as she did! What was it now, nearly half a year!" Deegor mocked.

"Oh yes," Kateran spoke, her tone sounded more malicious then before "But you'll forgive me Sabin, you always do..."

Bartz could see it now. The entire plan to the caverns of Narshe was a trap, it was an easy pitfall to fall into, Kateran feigning her marriage for so long to stage an act of treachery against Sabin. But that wasn't all the answers...

"Sabin! Get away from her!" Bartz warned.

"Sabin..." Kateran spoke quietely into her husband's ear "You know better than to trust that man... if you talk with me a little we can sort this out..."

Sabin seemed to become hypnotised by her words. The whole event Bartz began to witness felt nostalgic to him of one he had experienced a year before.

_It was a dark and dreary night and Bartz had remembered crawling from the last of the abandoned shipwrecks of the Ship Graveyard on the coast of the vast sea. Accompanied with him was Lenna, Faris and an elderly man in in 50's or 60's by the name of Galuf. All of them were exteremely tierd and emotionally haggard. At the edge of the shore, Bartz had noticed someone familiar look at him with his hand out._

"_Mother? Is that you?" Bartz began to reach out his own hand, trying to touch hers, but as he moved closer, she seemed to move away._

"_Come closer... come closer..."_

_Those were the final words Bartz heard before he was driven into unconciousness._

_It wasn't long before he felt a heavy slap on his back, forcing him to wake up. He then saw Galuf running over to Lenna and Faris' fallen bodies trying to wake them up. "Don't be fooled! A Siren is trying to hypnotise you!"_

_Faris and Lenna both eventually got up and saw a tall woman stand before them, with large wings._

"_My mirages failed to fool you old man. Why do you choose to protect these three!"_

"_Because..." Galuf quickly glanced around at Bartz, Lenna and Faris before turning to the Siren once more to the Siren ...They are my friends. I owe them my life,"_

Galuf was a great fellow. Comedic and cheerful, as well as thoughtful, he assisted Bartz as one of the _'Four Warriors of the Dawn'_. However, against Exdeath, he died in an effort to save his granddaughter, Krile, who eventually took up his role afterwards. But nothing could have ever replaced his fun and easy going character.

_("Enough of that")_ Bartz thought. He now saw why Sabin had been hypnotised for so long.

"SABIN RUN!" Words no longer seemed to reach him as Kateran stared deeply into his eyes. Bartz then tried to surge up magic of thunder to rain down on Kateran, hoping to separate her, but he felt no surge of power. "THUNDAGA!"

Nothing more happened.

"Foolishness," Deegor laughed. "Magic simply doesn't work in this world for normal mortals anymore "But Espers on the other hand. We ARE the magic!"

Despite being so small, Deegor launched his own rendition of Thundaga from his wings, causing Bartz to tumble aside to get out the way.

If what Deegor said was true, it would explain why Bartz was unable to use it and that he really wasn't on his own world anymore.

On the edge of the continent a young blonde-haired girl was exploring through the shrubs, unaware of where to go. It was Krile, and she too had noticed the town in the distance. It was more obvious than before because of Tritoch's attack on the house.

She then saw Tritoch in the sky, clumsily flapping and losing altitude with weakness and gave shrill cries as it fell. Krile noticed almost instantly something wasn't right, and gave chase after it.

Thankfully, because of the hard snowfall, it's rough landing was cushioned somewhat, not before bellowing a plume of snow into the air. She walked up to it, the creature seemed to lay there unwilling to get up, willing to give up. As she drew closer, it didn't appear large and menacing, twice the size of herself and quiet as a mouse.

As she walked up to it, she saw it's face which seemed sad and empty, asides heavily battered. The wound from it's wing had reopened, gushing more blood, staining it's feathers. Krile went to her pocket and drew out a vial and showed it to Tritoch.

"Drink this," She opened up the tight lid. "It's a recovery Elixir. Will fix you up in no time!" She smiled.

It was one of Krile's last, but she didn't mind. The bird seemed to refuse as it's mouth didn't open. "Please," Krile pleaded "I'm not trying to poison you,"

Tritoch took a moment to look at her trusting and kind face and reluctantly accepted. Krile felt relieved.

"_Thankyou... but why did you help me?"_

Krile could hear Tritoch's words and understand them where most couldn't. It was her strange talent since birth. "I helped you because I care, silly!" Krile then thought to herself "Do you have a name?"

"_...what a bright and optimistic girl. I fear to mention my own name." _Tritoch felt it's energy returning as the effects of the elixir sunk in. _"You can call me by this, as long as you tell no-one else._

_Call me Celes."_


	10. Lady of the False Song

You're not going anywhere," Deegor teased, hurling another lightning ball of Thundaga at Bartz.  
Bartz however was far less concerned for his own safety while dodging the bolts of lightning. There were still houses close by and people in danger.

"Sabin, snap out of it!"  
Sabin had began to feel disorientated and could barely keep focus anymore. Kateran looked at him menacingly. "Prey is so easy to manipulate if you leave it standing long enough. While I'm here now, unveiled to all those filth human scum, I may as well get my duties done,"  
Deegor began charging another Thundaga between his wings, this time not at Bartz, but at a group of people fleeing some distance away. Bartz simply couldn't stand there and watch. "I won't let you hurt innocent people!"  
"Right now at this moment, humans are being tortured. Think you can save them too!" Deegor growled before launching the blast of thunder. Bartz leapt in the way, with his sword held out to block it. As the Thundaga spell hit the sword, the impact threw Bartz from his feet, skidding some way across the ground, rupturing some wounds to his body. A huge smoke cloud enveloped him from the soldering remnants of the spell, and Deegor stood there and smiled.

Without warning, Bartz burst through the clouds with his sword out "...I can make a difference here!"  
He threw his sword down on the suprised dragon and the metal hit his armoured head with a clang. But the sword did not even pierce his hard armour, despite the dragons small size.  
"What!" Bartz cried in disbelief.  
Deegor then used his strong wing to grab ahold of Bartz's wrist and threw him onto the ground. From the floor, the dragon's small size seemed to ovettower Bartz. "The earth looks good on you," Deegor continued to cackle "But your energy and spirit pleases me. You would make a fitting candidate for the blighted," He continued.

Without warning, a huge bolt of lightning from the airspace startled Deegor, causing an explosion behind him. He looked up to the air, distracted, allowing Bartz to get up. In the air, he saw the Tritoch that had fled earlier, and riding atop of it was Krile. Bartz wasn't too sure what was going on, but he smiled anyway. "Krile!"

The flash and sudden noise awoke Sabin to his senses and with the diversion, Bartz used the opportunity to leapt over Deegor and confront Kateran with Sabin this time around.

"So failed one has decided to come," Kateran giggled, before looking over Bartz at Deegor "Master, do the honour of releasing my seal so I can kill them quickly?"

Deegor nodded in approval "I have other areas to blight right now. This time there will be no problems, knowing our mistake so I will entrust your original powers to you,"

Sabin looked shocked "Kateran...?" He still refused to believe the character was not his wife.

_Lady of the False Song. Guide the souls of the dead, SIREN!_

The words of incantation boomed from Deegor, before he flashed with light and disappeared. Tritoch gave another scream of anger before landing, the young girl still mounted on it's back.

"Krile, translation!" Bartz cried back,

"It says that that dragon used an incantation that reveals an Espers true form!"

Great, brightly coloured wings had sprung from Katerans back as she began to well with her original powers. "Kateran died long ago Sabin. I devoured her soul shortly after you wed and used you as a tool to fufil my duties. It's a shame not all my plans had worked out as i desired however," Siren veered menacingly.

"What! How could you?" It came to Sabin he had been under her spell longer than he had thought, which made him furious.

"What better way to convince my role than to enslave months to forge a trust to make you believe I was her. After devouring her soul I was given her thoughts and memories, making it ridiculously easy,"

"So Sabin's wife was already dead long ago..." Bartz felt saddened.

"You bitch!" Sabin threw his fist "So that trip to the cavern, losing Celes, that was all a trap!"

"Absolutely. After such a long period of trust and blinded love it would be hard to think such a trivial errand would be a malicious lie!"

"So Celes... Celes may not still be alive because of you!"

Without warning Tritoch hurled another attack at Siren, startling Krile, but the winged fiend gracefully leapted aside. "Wait what?" Krile heard that name again from Sabin below causing suprise.

"Missing?" The Siren laughed at Sabin "My dear, honey that bitch was blighted. A failed one at that,"

Bartz had already heard that same word from Deegor "Blighted this, blighted that, what is this blighted business?"

"To be purged from humanity, back to the source of all magic," Siren began to walk towards Bartz before turning her back to him and facing Krile.

"The Raven that commands the elements of three. Tritoch,"

"...does it make sense to you now?" Siren asked.

Bartz had figured it out, But he couldn't even begin to put it in words. The events flashed quickly through his mind.

"One who is blighted; the wearer of the sealed crest of special ore; and the one that heralded the seal of incantation from a Dragon of the Great Five shall be erased of their former life and rebirthed in an Esper. Sadly, this one still seems to clearly remember me," Siren then turned around to Bartz with a pale face. "Your face tells all. You've figured it out already smart boy."

"In other words,..." Siren turned away, irritated at Bartz lack of words "Celes was rebirthed unto Tritoch!"

Bartz gripped ahold of his sword and charged for Siren, flooding his contained words and thoughts into his blade. Sabin felt sickened. Krile was still unsure of what was going on, and watched; confused.

Bartz swung his sword, and before Siren had a chance to react, hacked at her arm, severing it from her body. A huge spray of magical energy erupted from the wound. "Did the truth hurt!" Siren breathed heavily before swatting Bartz away with her wing. "I would have hoped that she had lost her memories like the others and become my slave!"

"I've been so blind!" Sabin burdened himself "I failed my wife and my friends!"

"Sadly Deegor wished to see this new boy here take her place, with the potential running through your veins," Siren hacked her free arm at Bartz, creating a magical volley of water as she did so "Since you're of no use to us now, you may as well die!"

In a flash of light, Bartz attempted to defend himself, but nothing happened. "What is this!" Siren cried in defiance. Bartz looked in front of him, pulling away his arms from the defensive position. Siren's right arm hand been frozen alongside the torrent of water she had tried to use as an attack.

"What's that light!" Siren screamed once more in fear.  
Bartz noticed that the light was emitting from his own pocket, and proceeded to pull it out. "The Tycoon Sigil!"

For some reason, the dirty and crusted Tycoon pendant began to shine. "Just what in the heck is going on!"

Sabin, Krile and Celes also witnessed the strange phenomenon. As Bartz tried to contemplate the situation, the same familiar voice rang through his head.

_Do not forget your affinity... now ride the winds..."_

Bartz felt a welling of power inside himself. He was not sure what was going on, but he used it to his advantage. He then felt a gush of energy welling into the palm of his hand, a familiar, warm feeling. He thrusted his hand forward and a huge torrent of wind ripped through Siren's open postion shattering the ice covering her into shrapnel, which cut into her body like blades, causing her to scream in pain.

Sabin looked suprised "He managed to pull off a Tornado," Krile looked somewhat unsurprised, as she herself didn't realize magic didn't work so freely in this different world.

Sabin walked over to Siren. She lay on the ground mortally wounded. "Even if I die, you'll still always be a lonely man!"  
"No," Sabin replied. "I have my friends besides me. And Kateran still watches me..."  
"Misguided fool... the Espers will reign over you one day...!"  
With that, Siren began to dissolve into the atmosphere, leaving behind a green stone, glowing with a red energy at the heart of it.

A Magicite stone.

"For so long... I was oblivious that she was already dead," Sabin's knees fell in weakness despite his strong body. He went out to touch the Magicite stone, which felt warm.

_"I will always be with you Sabin..."_

"Kateran..." Sabin heard her words seem to echo from the stone before fading away. He could no longer hold the tears back. Krile stepped off from Celes and stood with Bartz. They both felt saddened too. It was at that moment, Sabin felt a warm downly feeling behind him. Sabin looked up, and saw Celes lean over at him. It was then he could feel Celes as her true being, her radiating being trying to in vain comfort him.

"She's telling you to stop crying and be a man," Krile replied, trying to cheer up the atmosphere a bit.

"So," Krile wondered "What exactly happened while I was gone?"  
Bartz explained the situation that had happened to his old friend. "Do you know where the others are Krile?" He asked.  
"Faris and Lenna? I don't..." Krile frowned.  
"That sucks," Bartz moped "Now I'm really worried about them. Oh wait! I remember asking Syldra to help look for clues!" He cried.  
Celes seemed to cry again and Krile listened with thought. "Bartz, Celes says that if there are more Espers around like that, then they could be in big trouble,"  
"Oh man..." Bartz panicked.  
Sabin sighed, getting up."No use getting worked up. If I help you find them, we may run into some more Espers, including that dragon again. We need to find out what's going on, and fix Celes,"  
"Then we'll need to begin by heading to the coast!" Krile marched joyfully forward. Celes lifted upwards and flew behind to join her.

Bartz pocketed the gold pendant. He still wasn't sure what had happened, but whatever it had done allowed him to cast magic and beat Siren. He put it away and followed Krile. Even if Lenna and Faris were alive, there was still a high chance of them being attacked by other Espers.


	11. Gambler's Spirit: A Man Called Setzer

Edgar had arrived at the town of Figaro. It was a picturesque settlement, relatively quiet during the break of morning. Instantly he noticed a large ship supported by a large air balloon.  
_("That's the Falcon right there, that could only mean...")_  
Edgar then took note of the fatigued Chocobo he rode was tired and stressed from the long journey across the desert sands. He dismounted from it's feathery body to ease it of backache and steered it by the reins on foot. He guided the creature to a large shack nearby, for once it felt refreshing to touch soft grass once again compared to the grainy rough sand texture that often clogged his boots and hair.

The large Chocobo seemed to brighten up as it saw the warm hay in the large open doorway. At this point Edgar didn't feel he needed to hold the reigns any more and let go of the bird, allowing it to wonder inside. "That's better now, isn't it?" Edgar spoke kindly to it, stroking its yellow feathers.  
"Wark!" The Chocobo happily cried in reprisal.

Edgar shut the stable door and walked back towards the fresh air, checking if the Falcon was still there. It was. "I wonder if Setzer is still here," He speculated.  
There was only one place to find him, and that was on the ship itself.

Setzer was a man proud to put his life on the line, he considered life was a gambling and winning was surviving. He enjoyed nothing more than a game or two that involved cards or dice, or the spin of the wheel of luck. Nowadays, he would go from town to town, challenging men and women alike to a game on his ship, and at that he was an excellent player.

The ship was not a far walk from the stables so Edgar proceeded to walk by foot. As he walked up to the proud contraption he saw a stepping ladder that allowed passage up to the deck of the ship. Grabbing onto the handles, Edgar began to climb up the ladder step by step, advancing slowly to the top. As he drew closer to the deck, he heard the voice of excited men cheering. Edgar soon noticed that as he launched himself off of the ladder onto the ground in front of him, there was no-one too be seen. It was then he realised the voices were coming from the room adjacent. As he ventured through the doorway, he saw some men crowding an unfamiliar man who also was filled with excitement and greed flooding his eyes.

"Wahoo! This beauty will soon be mine!" The man cheered. Across the table, a much lonelier man sat across the table. His hair was white, his face was pale, covered in several scars. He looked glumly at his cards. He wore a long black trench coat lined with blue cloth.  
"Setzer!" Edgar cried at the white haired man "What are you doing, wagering the Falcon like that! I thought it meant something to you!" Edgar interrupted.  
"Quiet!" The other man groaned "You're cramping my style, jerk. This place will be MINE when I'm done."  
Setzer remained quiet to Edgars question, continuing to look at his cards.

"So man," The unknown character laughed "this is it, draw you're lamewads!" The men behind him began to cheer as he laid out his full set of numbered cards.  
Setzer sighed to himself "I guess you win then," before laying down his own hand of cards.  
As the words of defeat began to slip from his mouth, the men cheered like hooligans. Setzers hand contained all reds including a queen and a king. The man suddenly realised as he winced over the cards that he had defeated.

"Whaaaat!" The man gasped.  
All his men went quiet. "Oh dear," Setzer apologised. "I guess I do win after all,"  
The man's excitement turned to hatred. "The hell! You were bluffin' all along weren't ya?"  
Even Edgar had been fooled. Setzer was a master of mindgames and Edgar had bared witness to his talent of gambling which despite the scare, was quite entertaining.

"So hand it over," Setzer slyly instructed, looking at the paper in the hand of the distraught man.  
"You're a cheating bastard!" The man was still reluctant to accept defeat so suddenly.  
"I have just played witness to a king, why would I cheat?" Setzer made use of Edgar's appearance well. The man closed his eyes in detest and slammed the rugged piece of paper on the table, before hastily barging past Edgar of of the door. His comrades slowly followed.

"So, did you enjoy my show?" Setzer asked Edgar.  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
"The man was over confident. Those types are easy to beat," Setzer added.  
Which begged another question that pressed Edgars mind. He looked at the paper that the man had left behind. "What is that anyway?"  
Setzer scooped the page into a single hand "A map to a place of a valuable treasure," he firmly replied.  
"Ah I see," Edgar looked at the paper intrigued. He couldn't quite make out the map as it was crumpled in Setzers hand. "Could I ask a favour of you to drop me off at Narshe?"  
"On one condition," Setzer replied.  
Edgar seemed to read the man's mind "You want to check out the map location first?"  
"Well done!" Setzer applauded "By the looks of it, this place isn't too far from the Narshe coast, it would be such a pity to let my treasure sit and sour for so long,"  
"Alright. I'll accept that offer," Edgar agreed.  
"Not a problem," Setzer slyly replied.


	12. Conflux of Demise I: Aquatic Niflheim

Back at Narshe, the party consisting of Bartz, Krile, Sabin and Celes had reached the frosty coast. The water still continued to flow, despite the lumps of ice here and there. The man in blue drabs walked up the the edge of the coast "SYLDRA!" He cried out to the ocean.  
"Who's Slydra?" Sabin asked.  
Celes seemed also eager to ask the question, but could not express them in words that the two could understand, save for Krile.  
"I'll answer that!" The young blonde haired girl volunteered, as Bartz busied himself. "Syldra is a pet of another friend of ours!"  
With that, the ripples of the waves began to intensify and a great white monster lifted it's long neck from the sea and arose far above Sabin's height, towering him. Sabin was flabbergasted at it's size, it was hard to believe. "That's your pet!"  
"Yep! But like I said, it belongs to another very good friend of ours. So treat her nice, okay?" Krile smiled innocently.

Syldra gave another large, cute cry. "Slydra says she found an island where Faris and Lenna might be!"  
"That's great news!" Bartz felt relieved.  
"While we don't have a ship... Slydra and Celes as she is now; we have enough to travel over the sea," Sabin concluded.  
"Celes, you don't mind do you?" Krile asked kindly.  
Celes appeared hesistant, but she nodded her head and lead down her head, gesturing Krile to climb on.

"I don't want to burden Celes with more than she can carry. Us two can take Syldra if that's alright with you Bartz," Sabin issued.  
"Of course it's alright!"  
Bartz assisted Sabin onto climbing the white creature. As soon as they were ready, Slydra began to lead the direction and Celes used her as a guide to follow behind; Krile hung tight as she was whisked into the air.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

On the island, for the most part was quiet. Within the walls of rock and below the level of sea; a character dressed in an ambiguous trench coat with red sleeves and long hair of a deep purple tone, tied up began to slowly awaken from a deep slumber.  
_("Lenna")_ That was all this person could think of. It was excessively damp and the room reeked a stench of rot and fish. Despite this, the rooms walls were brightly lit with it's green luminous walls composed of various lime corals. A great surge of head ache wrecked the mind as they attempted to adjust to the new surroundings only to find their arm held back by the force of strange rubberish-orange vines.  
(_"Damn these blasted chains... what in god's name is this?")_  
Glancing around, they saw a pool of water, other than that, there were no means of door for exit.

"Ahahahahaha... so they called you Faris did they?"

Faris looked upwards to inspect the noise, catching sight of a figure from above. A man with bloodied crimson armour looked down, his face was indistinguishable due to his mask.  
"Who are you!" Faris cried out to the suspicious character in a plight for answers.  
"You don't recognise me!" The man seemed to mock a horrified tone "Such a travesty!" He sneered and leapt from his place of standing.

The height he leapt from was of a great one, landing unscathed on the ground. Faris now had a better opportunity to look at him much closer up. He was dressed entirely in armour. The strange man leant closer to Faris, gazing without hesitation.  
"I didn't think all girls dressed like that, you caught me off for a second there." The man inspected "You would be dead if it wasn't for you being so pretty. And your vigilance would make good more for Shinryu's servant, rather than his appetite,"  
"Shinryu?" Faris became surprised "Shinryu is..."  
"Shinryu does not die." The voice emitting beyond the mask of a jagged-edged dragon with tendrils made him appear even more fearsome. But Faris did not tremble.

"He's not dead?" She replied in question.  
"God's do not die," He replied. "Ah, speaking of which, I forgot to tell of my name," Again the man drew close to her face, invading her personal airspace. "Sear this into your soul. I am known as Karlrex'os, the Aquatic Ruin of the Great Five, but you; can call me Karlos,"  
"Get out of my face," Faris tried her best to look away from him.  
"Saris was it?" Karlos pulled away "No, Faris is a much more ambiguous name. I'm right arn't I?"  
Faris refused to answer. "What have you done with the others?"  
"Ah them," Karlos answered hastily "Sadly two of them got away thanks to that sister of yours. She was certainly an annoying pest. But the other dragons will have their way with them soon enough,"  
"Other Dragons?" She asked.  
"Yes," Karlos nodded "The Esper Dragons, the Great Five. Bahamut Zero, Deegor, Zanpaktezar, myself, and some other one... I forget her name. Shinryu is the one who leads us."  
"You're a..." Faris interrupted.  
"Ah I see," Karlos realised "I forget sometimes I'm in this avatar form,"  
Karlos lifted a silver pendant around his neck, which was encrusted with a strange aquatic creature. "Now watch closely..."

Crasher of waves. Titan of the Ocean. KARLREX'OS!

The room instantly exploded with light, forcing Faris to sheild her eyes. She wished for once that she could run away, but she was held back by shackles. When she reopened them, the light had cleared. She wished then she hadn't opened them at all. There before her, six mad looking beads for eyes stared down at her from the dark shadows of mighty blood-red armour. The cramped space of the room made the creature feel close, as she stared up at it's solid red carapace and thick tendrils.

Faris pupils tighted as she realised what stood before her. "You... YOU WERE WHAT ATTACKED US!" she screamed with rage. Karlrex'os began to cackle with deep, dark laughter that sent shivers down her spine. "Do you really think I chain you their for tea!"  
Karlos continued to laugh. Despite Faris usual brave spirit, she couldn't help but feel fear.

Meanwhile the party of five were surfing across the vast ocean expanse of the Balance World. They had left from the shores of Narshe, and had been on the ocean for quite some time. It wasn't until Syldra gave another shrill and adorable cry that Krile began to notice a rock formation closing in ahead. "This is it?" Bartz wondered as he peered over Syldra's shoulder. He noticed the sharp rock formation peircing through the sky, but it seemed too small to be an entrance. "Nothing but rocks here," Sabin added.

Bartz looked at the water's surface and noticed some strange white colours looking back at him. "I'm going to check below, under the surface," Bartz leapt off from Slydra and dived into the deep, salty water. As he submerged below, he didn't know why he hadn't earlier. It was beautiful. Great white statues of dragons decorated the bottom of the rock formation that he had seen from the surface, and beautiful vivid corals litters the bottom of the pacific blue ocean. The pillar of rock itself seemed to expand into a vast underwater palace, and a good deal of milleniums had been spent creating it. He took a moment to dive down a little further to bear witness to one of the pearl white statues. Two long scaly, serpentine dragons, with similar resemblance to 'Shinryu' held stone medallion within it's foretalons.

Realising he was running short on air, Bartz quickly ascended to the surface, gasping a little for fresh air. Syldra and Sabin looked down on him in curiosity. Celes was now perched atop of the rock formation with Krile riding upon her still.  
"Anything interesting down there?" Sabin asked.  
"Why don't you take a look?" Bartz gestured.  
"But I really can't swim all too..." Sabin's words were stopped by Slydra, as she moved before he did, forcing him to grab tight to her neck. As Sabin opened his eyes under the water, he gazed in awe at the picturesque sight. _("Absolutely fantastic")_He thought to himself.

Syldra then resurfaced, with Sabin soaking wet. "Beautiful," He added "I'm guessing that's the entrance that this Syldra found then,"

"Aw, and I was hoping I wouldn't get wet," Krile pouted. "But what about Celes, is she okay with getting all wet?"  
"If she enters the water with us, then she won't be able to fly for a while," Sabin warned.  
Krile seemed to listen out again before replying promptly. "She says she doesn't care,"  
"Then we're agreeded then," Bartz said with confidence "Let's be on our way!"

Syldra lead the way, diving under the water's surface to find the palace entrance. Bartz, Krile and Celes followed closely behind. With Syldra guiding the way, the trip was mostly uneventful, and as they reached the underneath of the rock formation, they could see light. Several heads surfaced from the water. Looking around, they were in a large expanse of cavern; brightly lit by green corals that constructed the walls. "Just what the heck is this place?" Bartz wondered, looking around. It was then he noticed more evidence of ship wreckage, piled high in the corner of the room. It could only mean one thing; that Lenna and Faris were here. Still alive was another thing that worried him.

"They're here!" Bartz cried with excitement as he swam towards the shore. Krile seemed to smile too. Suddenly, without warning a strange fish-like creature threw itself at Bartz from below the water's surface. It was a green fish-like monster, but with arms and legs, and webbed feet, toes and a teeth like a piranha.

"Bartz!" Krile cried in shock.  
"It's a Sahagin!" Sabin realised as he swam after the attacked man.  
Bartz found himself wrestling the creature with his bare hands. The sahagin's claws dug into his own, making it hard to keep grip. He tried his best to keep it's gnashing jaws away from him, pulling him futher under the water.

Krile dug up the courage to swim faster still; and drew a wet dagger from her sheathe. She then dived and swam for Bartz, and plunged her dagger into the busy violent creature; forcing the fiend to lose it's grip and let go. Syldra; now very angry proceeded crush the Sahagin underwater like a stream train, the creature stuck between her jaws. A trail of blood was created as she threw the stunned fish into a wall, finally killing it.

Bartz pulling back slowly to the surface covered in fresh bloody scratches. The ocean water exaggerated his injuries as blood still wept into the ocean; but other than the painful stinging of the salt water, he was alright.  
"Are you okay?" Sabin asked in worry, finally pulling up out of the water"  
"I'm fine," Bartz assured the man as he himself began to pull out the water. "But it seems we arn't alone in this place,"  
Krile and Celes then followed, while Slydra stayed upon the water, having no ability to climb on land.  
"Syldra won't be safe staying here," Krile began to worry. Celes stared at Krile. "You'll stay behind and look after her?"  
_"Yes, I am sorry but I can't be much more use to you or Sabin,"_

"Well let's get going then," Krile marched ahead down one of the two single corridors of the conflux. Bartz and Sabin followed behind, trying to shake the water from their drenched clothes beforehand.

It wasn't long walking down the corridor before a further two Sahagins dashed down the corridor for them, as fast as they swam. Sabin clenched his fist "Now it's my turn to show you what I'm made of," He jumped at them in a flash, baiting them to attack him. As they did; he grabbed one by the fin and slammed it into the other oncoming Sahagin with incrediable force, rupturing the coral wall construction. The Sahagins were left twitching and dying.  
"Shall we move on?" Sabin asked, seeming entirely undaunted by the fight.  
Bartz was impressed at his strength.

The continuing theme of bright, uninteresting corals continued down the rest of the way, but the corals at least kept it well lit. Another sharp noise of a Sahagin emitted down the corridor. They noticed a junction in the road ahead of them, and inside them were several rooms with high ledges like bookshelves and strange pinkish corals. Krile noticed a few Sahagins resting upon the corals "This looks like their nest,"

Inside the room was also several cages with corpses inside them. "Whatever's been going on here, has been going on a long while and many lives have paid a price..." Sabin admitted regretably. Bartz's anxiety rose again as he saw the dead bodies "Why are Lenna and Faris in a place like this?"  
"There's no need to panic just yet," Sabin reassured. "Hm?" His attention was drawn by the sound of something. He could hear something, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Bartz took time to listen too. He could hear faint grinding of something further down; like a machine. He tip-toed down the corridor and then gestured his hand for his companions to follow him. The sound became louder and clearer, the sound of some mystical energy building itself up and suddenly shooting out with a zoom, repeating the pattern now and again like a factory.

After quietly passing some Sahagin nests, they reached another junction. "Where do we go now?" Krile asked.  
"Hush up!" Bartz whispered. He could now hear something else.  
An echo of malicious voices echoed down the pathway. Bartz followed the sound, and found his way into another vast room, filled with strange machines constructed of coral.

The room contained more Sahagins. But this time, they were awake, not nesting and were dragging the corpses of humans along the ground. Some of them were just barely alive, screaming and moaning. It was a horrifying sight. The party felt sickened.

Before they could word a reaction; a Sahagin noticed their presence and immediately charged at them, followed by several more. "Dammit! There's so many of them!"  
"A colony?" Krile wondered as she drew her small dagger and knocked away an advancing Sahagin.  
Sabin pummeled another fiend before replying "This is too organised to be a Sahagin nest alone. No... this is..."  
Sabin was interrupted as he knocked away another two of the creatures. Every time one fell to the ground, yet more monsters replaced them.

"Bartz! Try your magic again!"  
"Ok!" Bartz nodded. Another Sahagin charged for Bartz but Krile and Sabin protected him from harm. However, Bartz could not feel the strange feeling he welled up when he fought Siren and began to stall while casting. It was made even more difficult when stray Sahagins clawed at his arms; already being injured by the previous assault did not help in the slightest. His delay was not helping his friends either. Krile and Sabin were beginning to sustain damage trying to buy him time.  
"I can't do it! We should run through them!" Bartz cried, hacking a pathway.

It felt difficult for him leaving the dying prisoners in that room, but he knew deep in his mind that if he tried to save them they were already at the brink of death. He didn't understand why the fish creatures were not so instinct to instantly kill them like a normal instinct would causing within a fiend.

After a good deal of running, the party had begun to lose their bearings withing the labrynth. Fortunately the Sahagins that once chased them had been slain and no more followed. Bartz was still unhappy, fisting the wall and cursing.  
"You couldn't cast could you? What allowed you to last time?" Sabin wondered.  
"Last time I did... this pendant, this memento of my friend shone," Bartz lifted the bright shimmering gold Tycoon pendant.  
"That pendant looks so much like the cursed pendant the Siren gave to you. Are they not of the same vein?" Sabin seemed concerned.  
"No way," Krile quickly snapped "The Tycoon pendants were passed down through generations. If anything, they warded against wars and conflicts and ensured Tycoon reign,"  
"I'll take your word for it then. But remember, the lores of the world here are different from your own." Sabin replied.  
Krile began to inspect Bartz's wound "You need to be a little more careful Bartz. Or you won't make it out of here alive,"

It had completely passed him the sheer amount of punishment his body had taken so far. The ship's wreckage, the fight against the siren and now the attacks from the Sahagin. The injuries were beginning to take their toll, he had no time to rest. But he didn't care. he didn't want to stop until he knew Faris and Lenna was safe.  
"You know we really should take a break. Especially you," Krile seemed worried.  
"No," Bartz firmly replied continuing to move on.  
"Bartz, this is rediculous! You need to stop right now!"  
"I made a promise that I can't give up. I promised Lenna I'd find and protect her."  
Sabin seemed angry "There's no use trying to protect someone if you're dead!"  
Krile looked up at Sabin as Bartz continued down the road "He's a man who doesn't give up easily. He follows where the wind rides,"  
"No kidding," Sabin sighed and promptly followed. He somewhat admired Bartz for his solid diligence, but he was worried for his wellbeing too.


	13. Conflux of Demise II: Pendant Processor

Meanwhile the party of five were surfing across the vast ocean expanse of the Balance World. They had left from the shores of Narshe, and had been on the ocean for quite some time. It wasn't until Syldra gave another shrill and adorable cry that Krile began to notice a rock formation closing in ahead. "This is it?" Bartz wondered as he peered over Syldra's shoulder. He noticed the sharp rock formation peircing through the sky, but it seemed too small to be an entrance. "Nothing but rocks here," Sabin added.

Bartz looked at the water's surface and noticed some strange white colours looking back at him. "I'm going to check below, under the surface," Bartz leapt off from Slydra and dived into the deep, salty water. As he submerged below, he didn't know why he hadn't earlier. It was beautiful. Great white statues of dragons decorated the bottom of the rock formation that he had seen from the surface, and beautiful vivid corals litters the bottom of the pacific blue ocean. The pillar of rock itself seemed to expand into a vast underwater palace, and a good deal of milleniums had been spent creating it. He took a moment to dive down a little further to bear witness to one of the pearl white statues. Two long scaly, serpentine dragons, with similar resemblance to 'Shinryu' held stone medallion within it's foretalons.

Realising he was running short on air, Bartz quickly ascended to the surface, gasping a little for fresh air. Syldra and Sabin looked down on him in curiosity. Celes was now perched atop of the rock formation with Krile riding upon her still.  
"Anything interesting down there?" Sabin asked.  
"Why don't you take a look?" Bartz gestured.  
"But I really can't swim all too..." Sabin's words were stopped by Slydra, as she moved before he did, forcing him to grab tight to her neck. As Sabin opened his eyes under the water, he gazed in awe at the picturesque sight. _("Absolutely fantastic")_He thought to himself.

Syldra then resurfaced, with Sabin soaking wet. "Beautiful," He added "I'm guessing that's the entrance that this Syldra found then,"

"Aw, and I was hoping I wouldn't get wet," Krile pouted. "But what about Celes, is she okay with getting all wet?"  
"If she enters the water with us, then she won't be able to fly for a while," Sabin warned.  
Krile seemed to listen out again before replying promptly. "She says she doesn't care,"  
"Then we're agreeded then," Bartz said with confidence "Let's be on our way!"

Syldra lead the way, diving under the water's surface to find the palace entrance. Bartz, Krile and Celes followed closely behind. With Syldra guiding the way, the trip was mostly uneventful, and as they reached the underneath of the rock formation, they could see light. Several heads surfaced from the water. Looking around, they were in a large expanse of cavern; brightly lit by green corals that constructed the walls. "Just what the heck is this place?" Bartz wondered, looking around. It was then he noticed more evidence of ship wreckage, piled high in the corner of the room. It could only mean one thing; that Lenna and Faris were here. Still alive was another thing that worried him.

"They're here!" Bartz cried with excitement as he swam towards the shore. Krile seemed to smile too. Suddenly, without warning a strange fish-like creature threw itself at Bartz from below the water's surface. It was a green fish-like monster, but with arms and legs, and webbed feet, toes and a teeth like a piranha.

"Bartz!" Krile cried in shock.  
"It's a Sahagin!" Sabin realised as he swam after the attacked man.  
Bartz found himself wrestling the creature with his bare hands. The sahagin's claws dug into his own, making it hard to keep grip. He tried his best to keep it's gnashing jaws away from him, pulling him futher under the water.

Krile dug up the courage to swim faster still; and drew a wet dagger from her sheathe. She then dived and swam for Bartz, and plunged her dagger into the busy violent creature; forcing the fiend to lose it's grip and let go. Syldra; now very angry proceeded crush the Sahagin underwater like a stream train, the creature stuck between her jaws. A trail of blood was created as she threw the stunned fish into a wall, finally killing it.

Bartz pulling back slowly to the surface covered in fresh bloody scratches. The ocean water exaggerated his injuries as blood still wept into the ocean; but other than the painful stinging of the salt water, he was alright.  
"Are you okay?" Sabin asked in worry, finally pulling up out of the water"  
"I'm fine," Bartz assured the man as he himself began to pull out the water. "But it seems we arn't alone in this place,"  
Krile and Celes then followed, while Slydra stayed upon the water, having no ability to climb on land.  
"Syldra won't be safe staying here," Krile began to worry. Celes stared at Krile. "You'll stay behind and look after her?"  
_"Yes, I am sorry but I can't be much more use to you or Sabin,"_

"Well let's get going then," Krile marched ahead down one of the two single corridors of the conflux. Bartz and Sabin followed behind, trying to shake the water from their drenched clothes beforehand.

It wasn't long walking down the corridor before a further two Sahagins dashed down the corridor for them, as fast as they swam. Sabin clenched his fist "Now it's my turn to show you what I'm made of," He jumped at them in a flash, baiting them to attack him. As they did; he grabbed one by the fin and slammed it into the other oncoming Sahagin with incrediable force, rupturing the coral wall construction. The Sahagins were left twitching and dying.  
"Shall we move on?" Sabin asked, seeming entirely undaunted by the fight.  
Bartz was impressed at his strength.

The continuing theme of bright, uninteresting corals continued down the rest of the way, but the corals at least kept it well lit. Another sharp noise of a Sahagin emitted down the corridor. They noticed a junction in the road ahead of them, and inside them were several rooms with high ledges like bookshelves and strange pinkish corals. Krile noticed a few Sahagins resting upon the corals "This looks like their nest,"

Inside the room was also several cages with corpses inside them. "Whatever's been going on here, has been going on a long while and many lives have paid a price..." Sabin admitted regretably. Bartz's anxiety rose again as he saw the dead bodies "Why are Lenna and Faris in a place like this?"  
"There's no need to panic just yet," Sabin reassured. "Hm?" His attention was drawn by the sound of something. He could hear something, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Bartz took time to listen too. He could hear faint grinding of something further down; like a machine. He tip-toed down the corridor and then gestured his hand for his companions to follow him. The sound became louder and clearer, the sound of some mystical energy building itself up and suddenly shooting out with a zoom, repeating the pattern now and again like a factory.

After quietly passing some Sahagin nests, they reached another junction. "Where do we go now?" Krile asked.  
"Hush up!" Bartz whispered. He could now hear something else.  
An echo of malicious voices echoed down the pathway. Bartz followed the sound, and found his way into another vast room, filled with strange machines constructed of coral.

The room contained more Sahagins. But this time, they were awake, not nesting and were dragging the corpses of humans along the ground. Some of them were just barely alive, screaming and moaning. It was a horrifying sight. The party felt sickened.

Before they could word a reaction; a Sahagin noticed their presence and immediately charged at them, followed by several more. "Dammit! There's so many of them!"  
"A colony?" Krile wondered as she drew her small dagger and knocked away an advancing Sahagin.  
Sabin pummeled another fiend before replying "This is too organised to be a Sahagin nest alone. No... this is..."  
Sabin was interrupted as he knocked away another two of the creatures. Every time one fell to the ground, yet more monsters replaced them.

"Bartz! Try your magic again!"  
"Ok!" Bartz nodded. Another Sahagin charged for Bartz but Krile and Sabin protected him from harm. However, Bartz could not feel the strange feeling he welled up when he fought Siren and began to stall while casting. It was made even more difficult when stray Sahagins clawed at his arms; already being injured by the previous assault did not help in the slightest. His delay was not helping his friends either. Krile and Sabin were beginning to sustain damage trying to buy him time.  
"I can't do it! We should run through them!" Bartz cried, hacking a pathway.

It felt difficult for him leaving the dying prisoners in that room, but he knew deep in his mind that if he tried to save them they were already at the brink of death. He didn't understand why the fish creatures were not so instinct to instantly kill them like a normal instinct would causing within a fiend.

After a good deal of running, the party had begun to lose their bearings withing the labrynth. Fortunately the Sahagins that once chased them had been slain and no more followed. Bartz was still unhappy, fisting the wall and cursing.  
"You couldn't cast could you? What allowed you to last time?" Sabin wondered.  
"Last time I did... this pendant, this memento of my friend shone," Bartz lifted the bright shimmering gold Tycoon pendant.  
"That pendant looks so much like the cursed pendant the Siren gave to you. Are they not of the same vein?" Sabin seemed concerned.  
"No way," Krile quickly snapped "The Tycoon pendants were passed down through generations. If anything, they warded against wars and conflicts and ensured Tycoon reign,"  
"I'll take your word for it then. But remember, the lores of the world here are different from your own." Sabin replied.  
Krile began to inspect Bartz's wound "You need to be a little more careful Bartz. Or you won't make it out of here alive,"

It had completely passed him the sheer amount of punishment his body had taken so far. The ship's wreckage, the fight against the siren and now the attacks from the Sahagin. The injuries were beginning to take their toll, he had no time to rest. But he didn't care. he didn't want to stop until he knew Faris and Lenna was safe.  
"You know we really should take a break. Especially you," Krile seemed worried.  
"No," Bartz firmly replied continuing to move on.  
"Bartz, this is rediculous! You need to stop right now!"  
"I made a promise that I can't give up. I promised Lenna I'd find and protect her."  
Sabin seemed angry "There's no use trying to protect someone if you're dead!"  
Krile looked up at Sabin as Bartz continued down the road "He's a man who doesn't give up easily. He follows where the wind rides,"  
"No kidding," Sabin sighed and promptly followed. He somewhat admired Bartz for his solid diligence, but he was worried for his wellbeing too.


	14. Conflux of Demise III: Karlos The Red

In the deeper ramparts of the conflux, Karlos was still in his avatar form concealed. His long whiskers brushed against the corals on the walls. Faris was still chained to the wall, unable to avert her gaze from the monstrous beast. Karlos brushed his quivering whiskers, and turned his eyes upwards. "Intruders..." He bellowed darkly, shuffling his body around to acute more to the vibrations.

"What are you planning?" Faris demanded, as the Dragon's attention was turned away from her. She figured her best option was to talk some information out of him. At the same time she tried to remain calm; despite her steel emotions it was unnerving to be so close to a potentially dangerous creature.  
"Shinryu wishes one thing." Karlos replied, tracing his eye back to the uniformed woman.  
"Shinryu... but we..." Faris didn't understand. A year ago, Shinryu had been destroyed in order to obtain the Ragnarok: a weapon that could destroy Ex-Death.  
"Silence! Shinryu requests nothing more but to restored to how he once was. And all he is asking us to do is provide him the dragon feed. But right now there is not enough Magic in this world for him to drink from. So us, the five dragons, have researched a successful way to restore the magic to this world,"  
"And that is...?" Faris wondered.  
"Magic came to this world in the first place because of mortal curiosity. Several scribes sacrificed themselves in the name of their beliefs and became Shinryu. We dragons can now re-enact that event with the assistance of tools, and this is the way we will create more magic."  
"Any you plan to use me as a tool?"  
"You will have no choice over this matter" Karlos' pupils shrunk making him appear somewhat crazed.

Suddenly, some finned creatures leapt from the pool nearby and landed on the ground, spewing water on the coral floor. There were three of them, two were green Sahagins, but there was also a Crimson Sahagin which was much larger than the other two and hunched over.

"Each of the five dragons are assigned a very particular role. Mine is experiment with you mortals. These three Sahagins will take you to a room nearby, where I will conduct the ritual,"  
As the three scaly monsters drew closer, Faris knew she had to be hasty. The two green Sahagins latched tightly to her body and began to dig with their sharp claws, drawing blood. The large red Sahagin invaded her personal space as it looked into her face and snarled before undoing the tethers that bonded her to the wall.

Using the brief moment her arms were free, Faris used her now free arms to dodge the sluggish creatures grasp and pummelled it with her fist, causing it to fly over and force the smaller Sahagins to let go.  
"Don't take it personally mate." Faris wittingly remarked. The Sahagins had still left deep wounds on her body, seeping blood, but she ignored them.

Karlrex'os became enraged "Those who resist, will resist in vain!" He threw his right claw down in a rage, causing tremors on the ground, which caused Faris to stagger. The group of Sahagins were quick on their feet again, in fear of punishment and torture by their master and gave chase towards the quick pirate. Faris jumped at them, and slid through an opening left by their disorganisation.

With Karlos also in the room, simply running around would do no good for long. It was then she remembered the pool of water the Sahagins' had surfaced from at the end of the room with seemingly no means for escape. It was her only chance. One thing bothered that bothered her, was how long the tunnel was, but with the Sahagin's chasing her again there was no option but to try. She made a dash for the torrent of water, and Karlos had noticed, causing further anger within him. Karlos attempted to dash for her on his six legs, but his body was too slow on the ground to chase her, and with that Faris leapt and dived head-first into the water. The tunnel, miraculously was much shorter than she had presumed and she began to quickly swim to the exit. As she prepared to launch herself for the water's surface above, she was prevented from going further.

She looked down and saw the bulky crimson Sahagin had grabbed onto her leg, trying to pull her back down with his might. She wrestled her leg free and kicked it again, before pushing to the surface for air. The creature seemed far from willing to give up as it's sharp blades for teeth began to gnash. As if anything could get worse, Faris could hear heavy tremors from Karlos as he smashed against the wall, trying to break through.

Faris launched herself onto dry land to avoid the red monster, she had little chance to react when the Sahagin leapt out of the water after her. Matters were made worse as Faris realised the room she was now in was vast, and filled with even more green Sahagin. There were coral machines making strange noises as well, to worsen the atmosphere. In front of the machines were basins of water; a Sahagin pulled out it's contents and a silver coin gleamed from the distance.

Faris now began to hear cries from the room, not just by the monsters but the groans of people that were chained to the wall. Some of the people were untethered and being dragged on the ground by Sahagins, some dead, some so weak that they couldn't fight back. However, there was one among them she recognised.

Lenna.

The red Sahagin behind her gave a roar, attracted the other Sahagin's attention to the bishonen character as she stood up, trying to catch a glimpse of her younger sister "Lenna!" She cried.  
At this point, she didn't care so much for her own safety. With that said, the fish-like creatures leapt at her and while unarmed, she had little means to defend herself. But despite the lack of a weapon, she managed to withhold the countless hordes of monsters that were attacking her. Lenna looked back silently in fear and another Sahagin dragged her into another room.

Meanwhile, with Bartz, Sabin and Krile, they had caught ear of Faris' cry to Lenna. She was close by. Without saying a thing between them, the party followed the noise, filled with hope. As they entered an open doorway, they were laid witness to a vast room, where they could see vicious Sahagin's pile onto their friend.

Krile and Bartz charged with blades baring to protect their close ally from further harm. Sabin challenged the creatures of the deep with his bare fists. Krile hacked down a fiend, that was clawed tight to the pirate's body; giving her some ease. The woman seemed battered, bloody and scratched and panted heavily, but she was at some relief. She pulled herself to her feet with daze, nearly falling back down again and staggered to a sharp piece of coral debris from the stalactite of the floor. It was sharp, and long enough to be held as a rapier; it would serve well as a temporary weapon.

They began to hear people cheer behind them, weak people that thought once that they would never be free, that now saw a future. Some were crying with relief.  
Sabin, Bartz, Krile and Faris stood now, back to back, fending off the zounds of monsters that attacked them. It was then when the Red Sahagin approached and lunged for Faris again, desperate to appease his master. Before she knew what was happening, she was thrown to the floor with the red monster atop her, gnashing it's jaws malevolently. Bartz slashed away the last green Sahagin and rushed to her aid.  
The crimson Sahagin's bulky body weighed her down; the coral sword had escaped Faris's hand in the commotion and was out of reach rendering her unable to defend herself. As the monster prepared to bite with it's huge fangs, it's move was halted by the slash of a sword. It's body collapsed, and allowed Bartz to kick it aside, off of Faris's body. Krile, then assisted her damaged body upwards by providing her hand. "Thankyou," Faris spoke in reprisal.

She was still dazed as she stood up, covered in grazes much more severe than Bartz, but simply shrugged them off before issuing her own thoughts "Bartz, Krile, are you alright?"  
"We're fine," Bartz replied "But you should be more worried about yourself!"  
Sabin couldn't quite make out Faris, due to her ambiguous looks and instead decided to remain quiet.  
"I'm alright," Faris assured "What matters most though is that we free these people" She walked over to a group of shackled people, and began to unchain one of them. "My name is Faris Scherwiz, and you stranger?" She asked.  
"Sabin Figaro" Sabin introduced. 


End file.
